The field of the present disclosure relates to information gathering and decoding methods and apparatuses for substantial parallel processing of customer orders such as at a retail checkout location.
Previously existing methods and systems for using multiple data capture devices, for example, for processing a customer's items order at a checkout station of a retail establishment, generally fall into one of two categories. One category is a fixed data capture device with a hand-held data capture device plugged into the fixed data capture device, either directly or through the hand-held data capture device's base station. Such arrangements are commonly employed with point of sale systems (“POS systems”) where bulky items are frequently checked out. The fixed data capture device is used for smaller items because it permits the checkout clerk's hands to both be free, while the hand-held data capture device is used for bulky items so the checkout clerk does not need to lift bulky items onto a countertop. The hand-held data capture device essentially operates in place of the fixed data capture device when the hand-held data capture device is used, that is, either the fixed data capture device may be used, or the hand-held data capture device may be used, but not both simultaneously.
The second category is a hand-held data capture device that operates independently from a fixed data capture device. In such an arrangement, the fixed data capture device is used to process an order of a first customer while at the same time the hand-held data capture device is used to process an order of a second customer. The fixed data capture device typically interacts directly with a point of sale system, either communicating to a back room server or directly to a cash register. The hand-held data capture device operates independently of the fixed data capture device and may also communicate directly with the POS system, typically wirelessly with the back room server. The hand-held data capture device may also include a printer or removable memory that is used to print or store a customer's order. The print out or removable memory is then used to input the customer's order at either the fixed data capture device or the cash register. Such systems require software and hardware alterations to existing point of sale systems to be implemented.
The present inventors have recognized limitations and drawbacks associated with existing methods and systems for using multiple data capture devices. For example, some present methods and systems are not able to operate data capture devices simultaneously. To communicate with two data capture devices some methods and systems require modification of a POS system, such as cash registers or a back-room computer system or server connected to the cash registers, by making software modifications, hardware modifications, or both. The present inventors have also recognized the potential to improve upon present methods and systems for using multiple data capture devices.